Mikael
Mikael is one of the supporting characters of Candy Series. He is a music prodigy and first appeared as one of the main characters in Reaching for the Stars: Friendship. He is a former student of Sacred Hearts school and is now currently studying music in Prague. History When Mikael was little, he was very talented in singing and everyone held high regards towards him. But when he participated in a singing competition, he panicked and wanted to complete singing the song quickly, he forgot to have eye contact with the audience, thus he failed in the singing competition. Physical Appearances Mikael is a lean 14-years-old boy above average height. He has cream color hair which is kept in strands jutting downwards in every direction; and a smaller, upper cowlick (or tuft) of hair jutting upwards. He has golden eyes and a mole right at the bottom of his right eye. Similar to the rest of the characters, Mikael does not consistently wear the same type of clothes. He is considered to be very attractive, as shown when several girls stared dreamily at him and whispered about him when he was practising piano.Keeping You Waiting: Time Management, page 41 Personality Abilities Singing Prodigious Talent in Music Relationships Friends Emilia Irwin Miss Lee Love Interests Joni Visit Jonkael Mia Visit Miakael Enemies/Neutral Steve Julian Other Media Candy Careers Card Game 1.0 and 2.0 Mikael, along with many other characters, are depicted and designed in several cards as performing different types of occupations. He is depicted as: * Hairstylist * Lyricist * Racecar Driver * Navy Officer * Keyboardist Candy Cuties Mikael along with all the other characters of Candy Series are featured in the Candy Cuties series. Mikael appears in: * Candy Cuties Vol.1 * Candy Cuties Vol.2 * Candy Cuties Vol.5 * Candy Cuties Vol.7 * Candy Cuties Vol.8 Synopsis Reaching for the Stars: Friendship He laughed at Candy JEM, saying that their singing almost made him fall out of the tree. Later, he trained them for their singing competition. Style with Substance: Savvy He travelled back from Prague during this school holidays to partner Joni during the fashion contest. Happy Holidays!: Travel He travelled all the way to Langkawi to find Joni. Later, he tried to save Joni from drowning even though he could not swim. He was very worried when Joni went missing. Keeping You Waiting: Time Management He went back home to participate in Sacred Hearts Primary School's celebration concert. Dreams Take Flight: Ambition More Than Friends: Feelings Spick & Span: Cleanliness Trivia * Mikael is ranked sixth in the 2014 Candy Series characters popularity poll. * In the official Candy Series characters stats, several information of Mikael is revealed: ** Mikael's astrological sign is Libra, therefore his birthday falls between September 24 to October 23. **His blood type is A. **Mikael's favorite things are music. ** Mikael's hobbies are playing the piano and composing music. References Navigation Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Study oversea Category:Male Supporting Characters Category:Non-SHPS students Category:Supporting Characters